


El día que el Sol conoció un Higo.

by Nishma, thejacketslut



Series: Surfin' Ftía. [2]
Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Alternate Universe - Surfers, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Surferos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishma/pseuds/Nishma, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejacketslut/pseuds/thejacketslut
Summary: Patroclo se encuentra por primera vez con Aquiles a solas, y un tercero en discordia.





	El día que el Sol conoció un Higo.

La vuelta a la isla fue lo más maravilloso que Patroclo había experimentado en toda su vida, si olvidados que al bajar del avión la humedad y el calor le golpearon en la cara. Era como estar en casa. Era un día soleado y tenía una hora de viaje hasta la residencia donde se iba a quedar. Le habían conseguido una beca para todo un verano en una escuela de surf y aunque hacía años que no lo practicaba, lo estaba deseando.  
Su residencia estaba casi en la costa y el olor del mar le llegaba desde su nueva habitación compartida. Aquello, aunque no lo pareciera, era maravilloso.  
Los primeros días estuvo tan ocupado que no se acordó del chico rubio, hasta que lo vio, dos semanas después cuando fue con sus compañeros de residencia a una pequeña competición.  
Se llamaba Aquiles, y había vuelto a ganar. Como la primera vez que lo vio, todos le rodearon, y esta vez, él, estaba en el círculo. Su cara ahora ya no era la de un niño, sino mucho más angulosa, el pelo le había crecido mucho más y lo llevaba recogido en un vasto moño que se le deshacía. Sus ojos eran verdes como la hierba y sus pestañas abundantes y largas.  
A Patroclo se le cortó la respiración cuando le miró y le sonrió.  
Aquello no podía estar pasando.

El primer mes pasó tranquilo, como una especie de adaptación a la monotonía que le esperaba para el resto del verano. A Patroclo no le molestaba una rutina diaria, estaba acostumbrado a ellas y le ayudaban a organizarse. Aunque algunos fines de semana sí que se aburría una vez ya no podía estar más en el agua.

Un sábado se atrevió a bajar a la playa, por probar si podía hacer amigos, aunque tampoco era una cosa que le urgiera mucha prisa, con su compañero de habitación y de residencia tenía muy buena relación.  
Pero ya estaba allí, a orillas del paseo que conectaba con la arena viendo de lejos a todo un grupo de chicos y chicas alrededor de una hoguera. Aquiles también estaba allí, y por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron. Aquiles le sonrió, y él también lo hizo. Creyó ver a Aquiles pidiéndole que se acercara con un gesto de mano, pero lo ignoró, no se sentía preparado. Así que fue a darse una vuelta por el paseo, encontrando en su camino una heladería con más de cien sabores, o aquello rezaba su cartel.  
No los llegó a contar, pero sí que había muchísimos, y de sabores muy raros.  
Al final no fue una mala noche.

El lunes siguiente, al volver de la playa, en unas de las calles al salir del paseo, escuchó unos maullidos, no vio al gato, porque una figura humana lo tapaba.  
Era Aquiles, por supuesto. Armándose de valor se acercó a él y le saludó.  
—¿Es tuyo?  
El rubio le miró con una enorme sonrisa.  
—No… ¿Pero a que es precioso?  
Patroclo también se arrodilló a su lado y le acarició, haciéndolo ronronear.  
—Sí. ¿Es callejero?  
Aquiles le miró.  
—Sí, no es la primera vez que nos vemos.  
—Deberías quedártelo.  
—Mi madre me mata si lo llevo a casa.  
El gato comenzó a restregarse por las piernas de Aquiles.  
—Le encantas, si yo pudiera me lo quedaría.  
—Eres de la residencia, ¿verdad? —Patroclo, un poco asustado, asintió—. El otro día te vi surfear y lo haces muy bien tío. Serán un gran surfero.  
Patroclo notó cómo se le enrojecía la cara y prefirió centrarse en el gato, y no en los ojos casi felinos del rubio.  
Después de unos minutos de cómodo silencio, Aquiles cogió al minino en brazos y se levantó. Entonces miró a Patroclo, con su sonrisa imborrable y le guiñó un ojo.  
—Voy a probar a quedármelo en casa, pero con una condición. Elige tú el nombre. —Y comenzó a andar.  
Patroclo no sabía a qué venía eso, pero fue unos pasitos detrás de él pensándolo y diciéndole nombres como Calcetín, Blanquito, Bola de Nieve o incluso Hello Kitty. A los que todos Aquiles rechazó con unas risotadas.

—¿Qué es lo que más te gusta del mundo? —Le preguntó Patroclo.  
—El surf.  
—Eso no me vale. ¿Tu comida preferida?  
—Los higos, —respondió inmediatamente Aquiles.  
—Entonces, ¿por qué no llamas Higo al gato?  
—Estás de coña… —Patroclo se avergonzó, porque ahora que lo decía, sonaba muy estúpido. Aquiles levantó al gatito y le miró—. ¡Es el mejor nombre del mundo!  
Patroclo, sin saber cómo se encontró sonriendo viendo la escena.  
—¡Gracias! —Si Patroclo ya pensaba que la sonrisa de Aquiles era amplia y sincera, la que tenía en ese instante era el súmmum de las sonrisas—. Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?  
—Patroclo.  
—¿Patroclo?  
El apelado volvió a sentir la vergüenza en sus mejillas.  
—Es… un nombre griego. S-soy de Grecia.  
Entonces Aquiles abrió los ojos como platos, casi soltando a Higo.  
—No jodas. Mi madre también es griega. Sé algo de griego, mira.  
Aquiles comenzó a decirle palabras sueltas en un griego muy mal pronunciado. Patroclo, que no entendía nada de la emoción que lo embargaba, sólo pudo limitarse a sonreír. Sonreía incluso cuando llegaron a la residencia y se despidieron.  
Nunca pensó que podría llegar a hablar con el niño que deslumbraba al sol.


End file.
